


Lights Out

by yeolchann



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Complete, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolchann/pseuds/yeolchann
Summary: The power goes out and the cell phones have unfortunately died. However, Chanyeol thinks he has a way to fix their problem.





	

It’s 11 in the evening on a Wednesday night.

Transformers is playing on the tv in the theater room. It’s just getting to the part where Optimus Prime is going to sacrifice his life with the Cube to save the human species, when all of a sudden, the whole room goes dark.

“What the heck man! It can’t stop now, the movies almost over, you stupid storm!” Chanyeol bellows out to no one in particular.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. “Channie, we’ve watched this movie like ten times already. You know that he’s going to survive for like, the next several movies.”

“But I haven’t witnessed him live this time Baek. It’s not the same!” The other wails.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes again and goes to check his phone, seeing that the battery died sometime during the movie. “Well damn. How am I supposed to find the right cabinet for the candles now if I can’t even use my flash? It’s pitch black in here.”

Chanyeol perks up with a stupidly huge grin on his face, which unfortunately goes unnoticed due to the current blackout situation. “Hold on babe, I got this!”

He jumps up to his feet and tries to round the couch in almost the same movement, causing him to run into the corner of it and flip over the back of it. “I’m okay!” He shouts as he’s up and going again in a matter of seconds; his long, flailing limbs hitting any possible surface that gets in the tall boys way.

“How has he not ended up in a hospital yet?” Baekhyun quietly asks himself. “All these years and he’s still as clumsy as the first day I met him..”

A few minutes pass, the sounds of small objects tumbling to the floor, along with grunts from the boy down the hallway was all that was heard. Baekhyun decides to lay down on the couch and close his eyes for a bit until his other half comes back with whatever it is that he was looking for.

Carefully placed steps are heard finally, and soon enough they stop right beside the couch.

“So what did you decide would help us get to those candles?” Baekhyun questions, eyes still closed.

Chanyeol sighs before speaking up, “You have to open your eyes first Baekie.”

Baekhyun slowly opens his eyes and everything is still shrouded in darkness. “Uhm, Yeol.. I don’t know what you thought was going to help, but it’s still-“

**_STOMP STOMP_ **

Baekhyun blinks once.

Then he blinks three more times.

“You said you needed light so I brought you the light babe!”

Chanyeol has a pair of color changing, light-up sneakers adorning his feet now, and he was continuously stomping his rather large feet to keep them flashing colors.

Baekhyun shakes his head and laughs at his better half, not believing that Chanyeol still has those shoes after a few years. “I’m never going to have a dull day ever again with your butt around will I.”

“What’s going to be dull babe?” Chanyeol questions, as he looks up to Baekhyun after stomping his foot one more time before stopping.

Baekhyun laughs again and instead of saying anything, he pulls Chanyeol into a hug.


End file.
